Beggin' On Your Knees
by LivviJ
Summary: Beth is sick of John cheating, so with a bit of help from her friends, she can have him Beggin' On His Knees


**Hi, I'm Livvi, this is my first story.**

_You had it all the day you told me you want me_

_I had it all but let you fool me completely _

_Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention_

'_Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions_

"How many is that John?" asked Beth trying to keep calm. Her emotions were running wild at this moment.

"Err, 7" replied John, with a smug look on his face.

"WHAT! WHO ARE THESE GIRLS?!" Shouted Beth, spit spraying the smug face.

"Eve, Kelly, Melina, AJ, Kaitlyn, Maria and…" answered John, not wanting to say the last name. The last name would break her heart more.

"AND?" Shouted Beth, but backing away from his face.

"Natalya" responded John. He could see the tears fill up in her eyes.

"Oh" Beth said. "John, could you please go?"

Without any further questions, he grabbed his wallet, phone and key to the suite and exited in a quiet manor. As soon as the door closed, Beth, the strongest woman in the WWE, broke down in tears and buried her head into a pillow. How could Natalya do this to her? She was her best friend and she was with Tyson. Beth felt ashamed, letting John Cena come into her life and ruin it. She knew about his reputation but decide to risk it, now knowing the pain of heart break, she cried herself to sleep thinking about the day she had.

Two days after what happened, Beth moved out of the hotel room and moved into her own. So how, she felt free for once and decide to spend time with an old friend of hers. The drink.

Beth was on her fifth drink when a blonde figure approached her. The figure was blurred from how drunk she was until she noticed the pink streaks. She thought of one person. Natalya Neidhart.

"Beth, are you ok?" asked the younger blonde, with a guilty look on her face. The guilt of sleeping with John was eating her up and decided to tell her.

"Yeah, I'm great! I lost the Divas title and now my boyfriend to 7 sluts!" responded Beth, trying to make Natalya feel guilty for what she did. "By any chance do you know any of them?

"Well, I know one very well…" answered the younger blonde. "I know her too well"

"Hmm, what's her name then?" implied Beth.

"Her name is Natalya Neidhart. Beth, listen I'm feel bad and I can't believe I did this to you. I'm so sorry" squeaked the Canadian.

"Really, you're sorry? I bet you weren't feeling that when you were fucking him!" shouted Beth, with everyone staring at them both.

"Oh, come one Beth! He wasn't the only one who was guilty in that relationship!" shouted Natalya as she dragged Beth to the toilets.

"Don't go there Nattie, you promised you wouldn't say anything!" answered Beth.

"Say what? That you fucked Cody whilst you were John?" replied the Canadian as she stepped forward and now she was face to face with the Glamazon, even though the older blonde was bigger and stronger, she wasn't going to back down from a fight.

"Listen here, you bitch, you, Kelly, Eve, Melina, AJ and Kaitlyn all knew what you were doing and yet still went with it. I can understand why the others did it, but why did you do it? I thought you were my friend" implied the Polish descent

"I did it because I felt sorry for him, he knew about you and Cody and I had a fall out with Tyson and I needed a good fuck!" shouted Natalya, who was in the Glamazon's face.

"God, how do you fucking sleep at night?" responded the Glamazon, who inches away from whacking the younger blonde.

"The same way as you, Elizabeth Kocianski, the same way as you!" answered the Canadian as she swung for the older blonde and knock her on her arse.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU" screamed the Glamazon, getting up to her feet and now was full on fighting with the Canadian. Pushing her out of the toilet door, Beth, grabbed a fist full of the other blonde's hair and smashed her head into the bar, with that blow to the head, Natalya escaped the hair grab and smashed a bottle over the Glamazon's head knocking her down to her knees and then kicking her face first into the floor. Beth crawled onto her knees, then quickly picked up a bar stool and smashed it into the head of Natalya, thinking she had knocked her out but as she walked away, a hand grabbed hold of her foot and pulled her to the floor and then Natalya climbed on top her and swung her right wrist with connected with Beth's jaw, then a left wrist and back to the right. The Glamazon was having none of that and flipped the positions over and slammed the back of the Canadian head with the wooden floor. After 20 minutes the two blondes were arrested and put in a cell in the local police station.

"Oh come, you can't put us in the same cell!" argued Natalya

"Sorry but we are full up tonight!" answered the guard

"FINE!" shouted Natalya as the guard closed the cell. She noticed that Beth was very quiet. She felt bad but refused to say sorry first.

An hour pasted without anyone saying anything.

"Christ sake! Say something then!" exclaimed Natalya. She was sick of the silence. She decided to be the bigger person and apologise first. "Listen, Beth, I'm so sorry for what I said and did. I regret it so much and I just want my best friend back" said the Canadian. "Well, say something!"

"Oh sorry, I was thinking. Yeah, I'm sorry too and I want my best friend back" responded Beth. "How bad is the cut on my head?"

"Not bad, there is no glass in it, probably needs a wash" said Natalya "What about my lip, is it badly swollen?"

"Yeah, but it will go down in the morning" answered Beth. "I can't believe John did this to us"

"What do you mean?" asked the younger blonde

"Fooling us and playing both us." Answered the older blonde. "We need to get revenge. I want him beggin' on his knees for us."

"Well do you have any ideas?" asked Natalya who was surprised that Beth thought of that. Out of the two girls, Natalya was the one to come up with ideas like that, not Beth.

"Yeah, but I will tell you when we get out of jail tomorrow. I too tired" said Beth as she shut her eyes "Night Nattie"

"Night Beth"

_And one day I'll have beggin' on your knees for me_

_Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede_

_You mess with me and mess with her, so I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

_Yeah one day you'll beggin' on your knees for me_

**Read and Review :) XxX **

**TBC? **


End file.
